Typical
by wicked4rent
Summary: When Maureen hangs out with Collins and gets bored, who knows what will happen...? ps. I already posted this story but changed it so it's now a onshot.


**This is a story I came up with while correcting my math homework in math class. Mrs. Lovejoy's class 'nough said. Lol. Hope you like, don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: if only Jonathan left me RENT is his will, but alas he did not. We miss him every day, may he RIP**

"Pookie?" Maureen asked. "Yes, Honeybear?" Joanne replied from the office. She had been working all day on a new case she just HAD to finish before Monday.

"Are you done yet? I am SO bored," Maureen had been watching TV for hours while Joanne worked on another boring case.

"Why don't you call up Collins or something?" Joanne suggested, never taking her eyes of the laptop she had sitting in front of her.

"Or maybe you can take a break and do something with me, if you know what I mean," Maureen counter-suggested seductively.

"You know I have to finish this Maureen," Joanne sadly replied

"But Pookie?"

"No, someone has to pay the RENT around here," Joanne said, still never tearing her eyes away from the screen in front of her.

"Fine, I'll call Collins," Maureen said, a little peeved by now that Joanne didn't want to take a break from working to play with her.

After she hung up the phone she said goodbye, and Maureen started heading over to Collins'.

Maureen walked up to the loft that Collins and Angel called home. When she knocked on the door, it was immediately answered by Angel.

"Hi chica, I was actually just about to head out. Collins is over there," she said as she pointed to the couch.

"Thanks," Maureen said as the drag queen exited.

"Hey Mo," Collins stated as he stared at the TV.

"Not this again," the diva whined. "I've been watching TV all day." Maureen walked over to the couch and flopped down next to her best friend.

"They're tearing down an old café I used to go to before they build the Life today," Collins explained "It's actually not too far from here."

"Well then, why watch it on TV when we could watch it live?" Maureen said "Maybe they will film us walking by or something..."

Collins just laughed at the drama queen and turned off the TV. They then both headed out to the old café.

A few hours later Joanne had finished her case and decided to pick Maureen up.

When she got there, she knocked on the door. "Hey chica, come in," Angel said as she opened the door.

"Hey, where are Mo and Collins?" Joanne asked as she walked in and looked around the room.

"I don't know, Maureen got here just as I was leaving to go shopping with Mimi," Angel replied as she made her way to the kitchen "they must have gone out."

"Oh; okay," Joanne said as she sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Collins and Maureen had taken a "short-cut" through the Life Café and where just know getting to the spot of the demolition. When Maureen saw the camera still filming [live she ran over to it.

Joanne turned on the TV while Angel got them some diet coke. As the screen steadied, Joanne started to hear a familiar voice. When the screen became clear she noticed that the familiar voice was in fact, Maureen.

"Angel, come quick!" Joanne shouted as she saw her lover jumping around in front of the camera.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Angel asked as she ran into the room, now holding her side because she ran into the coffee table.

"Look," Joanne said as she pointed to the TV with the remote.

"Oh, my god!" Angel said as she began to laugh at Maureen who was now blowing kisses into the camera.

"Hey pookie! I hope you are watching this," Maureen said as Collins stood laughing behind her. "Oh god, what if the camera really does add 10 pounds, I probably look like a fat whale."

Joanne and Angel were now in a full fit of laughter as they watched Maureen get carried, by one of the security guards, away fire-man style.

"Put me down Mr.! When I get down from here I am going to kick your ass so fucking badly! My girlfriend isn't going to be too happy about this! She's a lawyer you know, she could sue you fat white ass!" Maureen griped as she was being taken away. Collins was fallowing not too far behind laughing at his best friend.

When the security guard got to a safe distance away from the camera he put the squirming and screaming drama queen down. As soon as she was put down Maureen lunged at the guard but was quickly pulled back by Collins.

"Let me at 'im! Put me fucking down right now!" Maureen started to yell. "Oh don't you walk away from me bitch," she yelled as the guard started to head back to his post.

Once the guard was far away enough, Collins let Maureen go.

"What did you do that for? I could have kicked his ass so badly," Maureen started as she fixed her shirt.

"Let's just get out of here Mo," Collins said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Okay fine, but this calls for wine and beer," Maureen said as started to fallow the philosopher.

"How 'bout a burger, fries, and a coke?" Collins suggested.

"Only if it's diet," Maureen joked.

They walked away laughing towards the nearest burger joint.

Joanne and Angel were still laughing about what had happened as they were handed their food at the Life.

"I can't believe she did that," Angel was saying "I mean it _was_ a typical thing Maureen would do but still-

"You have to admit it was a bi turn on though," Joanne added in.

"Oh my god! You are almost as bad as Maureen," Angel teased.

"Well when you live and sleep with her. I mean you haven't seen her in bed. . ." Joanne started before she began to daydream.

"Okay, too much information!" Angel said as she made a funny face "and besides I like boys remember?"

Joanne snapped out of her face, "huh? Oh yeah, guys. Not really my cup of tea."

"Or glass of wine," Angel pointed out as Joanne sipped her glass of white wine.

They both laughed and after a while said their goodbyes.

As Joanne walked home she thought of Maureen and how lucky she was to have her. The lawyer decided to call a cab so she could get home faster; get back to her love faster.

Joanne's ears perked up as she heard the front door open. It was only 9:00, so she wasn't worried or anything [she also knew that Maureen would never dare cheat on her.

"Pookie?" Maureen asked as she took off her coat and put it on the hanger.

"In here Honeybear," Joanne replied from the bedroom.

Maureen took off her shoes and walked over to the bedroom. When she got there she was sort of disappointed to see that Joanne was sitting there reading her mystery book, wearing a tank top/pant PJ outfit. Maureen was hopping for something hotter, but to her Joanne always looked good. She was just happy to be home with her.

"Hey pookie!" Maureen said as she walked into the walk-in closet to change into her pajamas.

"Hey," Joanne replied as she put her bookmark into her book. It was the most anticipated part of the book, but Joanne hadn't seen Maureen for most off the day. She figured the book wouldn't go anywhere, while every step Maureen took, Joanne wanted her more.

"Did you see me on TV today?" Maureen asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You bet I did," Joanne answered as she rolled over to face the closet. Propping herself on her elbow, resting head on her hand.

"And how did I look?" Maureen asked as she came out of the walk-in and leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, very sexy," Joanne said as she felt herself think of naughty things to do with Maureen.

Maureen flopped on the bed next to Joanne.

"Not at all like a fat whale," Joanne finished.

"Oh, you saw that part too," Maureen sighed as she crawled under the blanket and next to her lover.

"Awe, don't feel bad, you looked fine" Joanne said as Maureen started to do her signature pout. "You always look good to me."

"You're just saying that," the diva protested.

"Fine if you don't believe me," Joanne said as she rolled over, her back now facing Maureen.

The actress smiled as she scooted over and snuggled close to her lover. She wrapped an arm around Joanne's waist.

The lawyer smiled as she felt the touch of her love, she leaned over to turn off the light.

"Goodnight Honeybear," Joanne said as she leaned into Maureen.

Maureen wrapped her arm tighter around Joanne, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Pookie, I love you."

**X-x-X**

**So that's the end. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and my next story should be up soon, I have a good idea for a funny one.**


End file.
